Bound by the Fates
by matthew2033
Summary: The prophecy about Harry Potter has changed. Now Harry must take on the Dark Lord with his family and friends by his side.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note/disclaimer: I have been developing this fanfiction for sometime, in it I have made Harry and Hermione twins. I do not own Harry Potter or the characters in the Potter universe, that honor is J.K. Rowlings. I merely play in her sandbox. Any new characters that may crop up are mine but otherwise the Rights to the Potter Universe, belongs to J.K. I welcome any reviews. Even bad ones. Criticism helps me grow in my writing.

Chapter One: July, 1981

Albus Dumbledore walked calmly as he entered into the Hogs Head. Tonight Albus would be interviewing a young woman for the position of the Professor of Divination at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Though he didn't want to. The subject was a waste of time. It was a very dodgy branch of magic and he wasn't sure why it was required to be taught. He was of the mind to get rid of it entirely. But considering who the interviewee was related to he had to give her a chance.

He nodded at the barman, who simply pointed upstairs. "The first door on the right Albus."

" Thank you Aberforth. I would like to discuss something with you once I am done. If that is alright," Albus said to the barkeep.

Grunting, Aberforth only shook his head.

Albus made his way to the door that Aberforth indicated. Knocking lightly, he waited for the okay to enter.

"Enter," a voice that seemed to be far away answered.

Albus turned the knob and entered the dingy and dimly lit room.

He saw a young woman with coke bottle glasses and shawls all around her sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"I am Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster at the school for which you have applied for the Divination post I believe."

"Sybil Trelawney, Headmaster. I am the only one since Cassandra Trelawney to posses the gift of foresight in our family." She answered in her distant and somewhat ethereal voice

"I see. I know that it is difficult for the inner eye to see on command as Cassandra told me quite often when we were both students, but I knew your great great grandmother well. What do you think you will contribute to the post of the Divination subject. I have always considered it a bit of a wooly subject but since you are Cassandra's granddaughter I figured I would come and visit with you."

"Headmaster, I cannot simply give you prophecy on command this sort of thing just doesn't happen. I am sorry."

"As am I. I do not think that we can be of any use to each other. I hope you have save travels." Albus said as he was getting up to leave.

Turning towards the door, he started to walk out. Suddenly Sybill Trelawney's voice went deep and raspy as she began speaking.

Hearing this, Albus closed the door. And turned towards Sybill.

 _ **"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches Born as the seventh month dies. Bound to the seventh and linked with his twin. Born to parents who will defy him four times, he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. The Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal. One must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. Bound and Linked, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies.**_

Half way through the prophecy, there was a scuffle outside and a man with greasy hair and sallow skin, was thrown out of the room and out of the Hogs Head.

Albus turned to Sybill Trelawney. "Sybill, I do believe that we might have need of your services at Hogwarts, after all you have just gained the post of the Divination Professor, Congratulations." Albus said.  
Surprised, Sybill Trelawney just smiled and nodded her head in thanks. Albus made his way downstairs. He stopped at the bar.

"Abe, who was that?" he asked his brother.

"Severus Snape. NO doubt he was working for his master. I am sorry Al, but he heard the first two lines of that prophecy. I threw him out. He said he was looking for you as he heard you were seeking a potions Master." Aberforth told him.

"Thank you Abe. I do wish we could put the ordeal about Ariana's death behind us. I have missed you. We are the only two of the line left in the Dumbledore family." Albus said smiling sadly.

"Hardly. Don't think that I don't know about you and that young lady. You both have taken elixir of life and are still in your fifties. I don't know why you didn't just hire her as the Divination Professor." Abeforth said smiling.

Albus laughed. "I didn't think that would get past you. And Abe? We are still in our thirties, and have been since we took the Elixir. Now if you will excuse me. I must find the Potters, no doubt there has already been record of the prophecy placed in the Hall of Prophecy as it is done magically every time one is given."

"Al, who do you think the boy will be bound to?" Aberforth asked him.

"I have no idea. But please keep this under your hat." Albus said.

"Of Course." Aberforth said nodding.

Thanking his brother Albus Dumbledore went to pay a visit to the Potters. He knew they needed protection right away. And he had a feeling he would have to bring in a couple who knew about soul bonds. At least Harry would have family around him who would not let him fail. Outside in the High Street of Hogsmeade, he vanished with a sharp crack….


	2. The Flamels and the Potters

Chapter Two: The Flamels and the Potters

Albus took a detour on his way to the Potters. He knew that there was a spy in the Order of the Phoenix. And he didn't want anyone in the Order to be secret keeper for the family. He was turning to a couple who had not been in the public eye for the better part of one hundred years. Walking up to the front door, he knocked on the door.

The door opened. Standing in the doorway was a man who looked no older than his early forties. "Albus! It has been a long time since I saw you. I hope that you and Cassandra have been doing well." Nicholas Flamel said as he moved to embrace his old student. Accepting the embrace, Albus allowed himself to be guided to the sitting room.

"Albus! What a pleasant surprise!" Nicholas's wife Pernelle said smiling and going to embrace her husband's old friend.

"Pernelle." Albus said as he returned the hug.

"To what do we owe the pleasure Albus?" A curious Nicholas asked.

"There has been a prophecy about Harry Potter." Albus said.

The Flamels paled. "What was it?" Pernelle asked.

"Here I will show you the memory in your pensive," Albus said as he went to extract the memory. Placing the memory in the Pensive, he swirled the mist around with his wand.

Sybill Trelawney rose from the depths of the Pensive:

 _ **"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches Born as the seventh month dies. Bound to the seventh and linked with his twin. Born to parents who will defy him four times, he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. The Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal. One must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. Bound and Linked, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies.**_

When the Prophecy was finished, Nicholas looked at Dumbledore. "What is it you wish for us to do?" he asked the venerable Headmaster.

"I would like for you to return to the public eye." Albus told them both.

"Why?" the both asked in unison.

"You are the only two who know about soulbonds and we will need you when it happens." Albus said.

"There was no mention of a soulbond in the Prophecy." Pernelle pointed out.

"On the contrary there was indeed mention of a soulbond. _**Bound to the seventh and linked with his twin.**_ " Albus repeated.

Pernelle gasped. "Bound to the seventh? I can only think of one family to which that pertains. There aren't many with seven children."

Albus laughed. "For not being inundated with the world at the moment you seem reasonably well informed."

"We try to keep ourselves informed of what is going on at least. How do you think we knew about the Potter Twins? We are aware that Molly Weasley is pregnant with her seventh and due in april. If this means what I think it means then Molly is going to get her wish. She will be having a little girl, of that I have no doubt. I think it is this child that Harry will be bound too." Nicholas said.

"You wouldn't know about that pregnancy if you didn't sneak into the ministry invisible and spy on the workers to get information." Pernelle admonished.

The great Alchemist, looked at his wife sheepishly. "Yes I know but you can't pretend that this hasn't helped us. I think we should do as requested." He said.

Pernelle nodded. "I agree. How do we help?" she asked looking at Albus.

"You become the secret keepers for the Potters. I want Harry and his sister to have as normal a childhood as he can. I think that the part of the prophecy that states _**The Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal**_ , needs to happen as late as possible. Perhaps after Harry and his bond mate start Hogwarts. Now that I think on it. The bond, if it starts prior to Harry starting school then it will be I think prudent that Miss Weasley begin his year as well, as they will be in the same class regardless. The telepathy will ensure of that." Albus said.

"What of the twins' godfather? Or one of the other Marauders?" Pernelle asked.

"I do not think that would be a good idea. We have a spy in the order and it could very well be one of the other Marauders and while Sirius is the twins Godfather, I do not think that it would be wise to tempt fate. Even if he did perform the Godparent ritual for both of the twins." Albus said.

"That is sensible." Nicholas looked at Pernelle. They seemed to have a silent conversation.

"Very well, we shall be their secret keeper." They said together.

Albus smiled and shook his head.

"Good. Come it is time for us to go to Potter Manor. This will be a difficult thing for the entire Potter family. You may want to pack, you will be living with the Potters." Albus said.

"I do want to do a few things when Harry and his sister get older. I want to take them to Gringotts for a Heritage test." Nicholas said.

"Discuss that with their parents. Now come it is time for you to rejoin the world." Albus said.

Together the three of them apparated from the Flamels home and arrived just outside the gates of Potter Manor. Albus walked up to the gates and pushed one side open. Knowing he was keyed into the wards, he expected that there would be a house elf waiting to greet them.

As they reached the front door it was not a house elf that was there to meet them. James Potter himself answered the door.

"Albus to what do we owe the pleasure?" He asked.

"It is imperative that I speak with you and Lily. It is about the twins." Dumbledore said.

Nodding James let the visitors in. "I will go find Lily. The twins are with Pad...I mean Sirius." James said.

While the trio waited in the sitting room. Albus turned to Pernelle. "How do you know about the Marauders and moreso do you know who they are?" He asked.

"I am a friend of one of their friends. And I do know who they are but I will not tell you. That is their secret to keep should they so choose." As she finished, a huge bearlike black dog bounded out of the hallway and into the sitting room. Perched upon the dogs back were two eleven and a half month old twins. One with unruly black hair and vibrant green eyes and the other with long red hair and brown eyes like her father. They were shrieking happily as the dog ran around the room.

"Moe Pwaddy moe," the young girl shrieked while her brother just smiled and laughing held on for dear life.

The dog obliged as if it could somehow understand her, and sped up.

"Those two are going to be Quidditch players mark my words," a voice said behind them. The three adults looked to see a young twenty one year old woman with long red hair and vibrant green eyes the same color as her sons.

Albus stood. "Lady Lily, it is good to see you. May I introduce Nicholas and Pernelle Flamel." He said smiling and waiting for her reaction

Unfortunately there was no visible reaction to the names that he had mentioned other than a polite nod and "Welcome to Potter Manor," from Lily. Until she saw the twins riding their dogfather in his animagus form.

"Harry James and Hermione Lily Rose Potter! What have I told you about riding the dog?!" She screeched. Padfoot stopped immediately upon hearing Lily shout. Gently he laid down so the twins could climb down from his back.

Harry toddled over to his mother, and climbed onto her lap. "Hawwy Sowwy, Mummy," he said in his sweet innocent voice. Lily looked and saw that Hermione had climbed onto the lap of Pernelle. "Hermione sweetheart, I am over here." Lily called.

Hermione looked at her mother with her large brown eyes. Then she promptly snuggled her head into Pernelle's shoulder.

James smiled and laughed as he came in closely followed by Sirius Black and Remus Lupin. "She seems to have taken a liking to you Madame Flamel," he said.

Pernelle just looked at the young child and smiled, nodding her head.

"May I introduce the Godfather of the twins and the GodUncle of the twins as well, Lord Sirius Black and Lord Remus Lupin. Both of the most ancient and noble houses of Black and Lupin." James introduced his friends.

Albus was suddenly confused. He looked at James. "Where is Peter?" He asked.

"I do not know. He hasn't been seen for days." James said lookin.g at his former Headmaster.

"You wanted to speak with us about the twins?" Lily pursued

"There was a prophecy made just earlier this afternoon. It concerns Harry but also mentions Hermione though not by name. Before I tell you what this prophecy is however I would strongly advise you to make the Weasley family's acquaintance. They have seven children, the second youngest being the same age as Harry and Hermione and the youngest being a girl named Ginvera and she was just born in April. I think that as they grow the twins would benefit from knowing the two youngest. They are a good family and you don't have to worry about them supporting the Dark Lord. They are a light family and always have been. Not to mention they are very sweet loving and kind."

James and Lily nodded. "We know them, in fact Lily makes it a point to have Molly and the two youngest for tea. Harry seems to have taken a liking to baby Ginny." James said.

"Ginny?" Albus asked.

"Yes, that is what her nickname is as they don't always want to say her full name. Now this prophecy that you mentioned." Lily said curious.

"Yes of course." And doing what he had done at the Flamels, he pulled out his portable pensive, and placed the memory of the prophecy inside. Swirling it once more, Sybill Trelawney appeared above the basin:

 _ **"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches Born as the seventh month dies. Bound to the seventh and linked with his twin. Born to parents who will defy him four times, he shall have power the Dark Lord knows not. The Dark Lord shall mark him as his equal. One must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. Bound and Linked, the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born as the seventh month dies."**_

 __Lily sat there with her hand over her mouth. "What do we do?" she asked.

"I have brought the Flamels out of their retirement because you will need a secret keeper. A death eater whom all of you know, Severus Snape heard the first two lines of the prophecy. No Doubt he has already mentioned it to Lord Voldemort. I would like for you to being tutoring the twins and the youngest two weasley's in Potions, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Nicholas and Pernelle will work with them as well in those subjects. I want them each to be able to handle a mastery once they leave Hogwarts and while I know that it is a lot to ask I expect the four of them to be the best in their year. Now as to the part of the prophecy where it states he will be bound to the seventh. You have already told me that young Harry has taken a liking to Baby Ginny..." At this point Albus was interrupted by Harry. "'Inny," he said and then looked at Hermione.

"It seems that he even understands who it is that we speak of. Interesting. Now as I was saying I believe that the prophecy meant that he would be soul bound with Ginny. Nicholas and Pernelle are also soul bound. They will be able to help through this part of the prophecy more than any of us. Now Remus, I would appreciate it if you would consent to return to Hogwarts. I find my self in need of a Defense Professor and I know that you have your mastery in that subject. I will have Professor McGonagall tutor the children in transfiguration prior to coming to Hogwarts. Now if that will be all do you consent to having the Flamels as your secret keepers?" Albus asked as he finished.

Both the Potters looked at each other prior to giving an nod of their heads. "Yes we agree. I don't know if you are aware Mr. and Mrs. Flamel, but you are actually many many times great Harry and Hermione's grandparents. " James said directing his comments to the bond mates.

"Yes we know. And we hope that they will address us as such," Pernelle said happily.

Lily and James both laughed. "I am sure that will not be an issue. Hermione already adores you. Look she fell asleep on your shoulder. I think that it is time for bed for these two Paddy is waiting I am sure to keep them safe. Like he does most nights." James said.

Once the twins were put to bed. The Fidelius Charm was performed and as it was completed, the massive estate that Potter Manor stood upon vanished…..


	3. Bonded and Attacked

Chapter Three: Bonded and Attacked.

Over the next few years the war continued to rage on. Voldemort always on the lookout for both the Potters and the Longbottoms but never finding them. Harry and Hermione continued to grow and with them the Weasley's two youngest. While Ron became best friends with Hermione, Harry quickly became best friends with ginny even though she was a year younger.

The four of them, began learning magic at the hands of Lily Potter and Pernelle Flamel when they were five. It quickly became apparent that the two that were learning rather quickly were Harry and Ginny, both in practical and theory although they were not allowed their own wands, they were allowed practice wands, which Ollivander had specially created for Harry and his friends. Though Dumbledore had told the potters not to inform the wand maker of the prophecy, James and Sirius had decided to break that rule. Ollivander was told the prophecy and only then did he make the wands and remove the tracking charm so that nobody would be able to tell the difference between the adults and the children.

In August of the twins and rons sixth year and the fifth year for ginny, the potters, weasley's and longbottoms, took the crew of children to Diagon Alley. Apparently, Ginny, Hermione and Harry wanted more books. In Flourish and Blotts, they came into contact with Draco Malfoy, who at this age was already adopting the pureblood bigotry that his father was already famous for.

"Aw look. Its Potter and his twin, with the blood traitor weasels. You can do better than the red headed blood traitor Potter." Draco said making sure that he was out of ear shot of the parents.

Harry immediately stepped in front of Ginny. "Do not even speak about blood traitors and say Ginny's name. You may be pureblooded but you are not any better than your Daddy. At least my daddy is a good man. Yours is evil. Now leave my Ginny alone." Harry said angrily. Suddenly the air around them, became charged with pure raw magic and Draco was thrown from the group with no wand having been visible. The air around Harry crackled with raw magic.

Turning to Ginny, Harry put his arms around her. "He will not say things like that about you again. I promise. I will protect you." Harry said. He gently kissed her forhead, like he had done many times when Ginny had been upset at Potter Manor. Normally after her brother said something nasty to her.

James, Sirius, Lily, Nicholas, Pernelle, Alice, Frank, Neville, Molly, Arthur and the rest of their brood walked up just as Harry's lips touched Ginny's forehead. When they connected with her forehead, a golden glow surrounded the two children. Nicholas and Pernelle walked to the children and hurried them along, without attracting to much attention to the glowing potter and weasley. They did not succeed. People were pointing at the two children.

The group hadn't made it thirty feet from Flourish and Blotts, when suddenly there were cracks all around them. Death Eaters surrounded the alley. Curses began to fly. The green, red and purple of killing curses, cruciatus curses and cutting hexes surrounded them. The parents attempting to shield the children, began shooting their own curses and hexes trying to take out the Death Eaters around them.

The was another larger crack in the center of the alley. Voldemort himself had joined the fray. He spotted Harry and started walking towards him. No sooner than he reached Harry, than Voldemort was engaged in a duel four people at once: Sirius, Remus, James, and Nicholas. He was no closer to getting to Harry than Molly Weasley was attempting to separate her daughter and Harry.

Voldemort smiled and saw his opportunity. Pointing his wand his four assailants went flying. Lily seeing this, waved her wand and placed a cushioning charm around the four flying bodies of her husband, his friends and their secret keeper. Voldemort took his chance and shot a green killing curse at Harry. It hit Harry straight in the forehead and rebounded back at its caster. Voldemort was ripped from his body, his wand clattering to the floor. Harry simply stood with Ginny, a small lightning shaped scar on his forehead. Seeing their master hit with his own curse and disappearing, the Death Eaters dispearsed, pausing only to shoot off the Dark Mark. Lily and her family were seeing to Harry.

"Harry are you alright?" Lily fussed.

"Mummy, my head hurt but oderwise I am okay, Ginny protected me." Harry said.

Lily paled at this. "Harry honey, Ginny didn't do anything. She was still attached to you. You were still glowing." Lily said.

Pernelle Flamel spoke up. "Your youngest child just formed a soul bond with the youngest weasley. That was the golden glow. While it will take a while to complete itself. They are in essence married by wizarding law." She said. She turned to Ginny and Harry.

"This will mean a increase in training for you both a soulbond is not to be taken lightly and it is rare that one forms in two so young." She said. Harry and Ginny both nodded, not entirely understanding.

Together the family's went back to their respective houses. Harry and Ginny went back to Potter Manor as they needed to remain in contact so the bond could stabilize.

What none of the families could prepare for was the torrent of Daily Prophet articles that would be printed the next day. In the Libraries of Potter Manor, Pernelle and Nicholas were hard at work, hoping to find out what had caused the soulbond to protect Harry from the killing curse.

They ended up pulling out the Potter Pensive out and looked at the memory of the prophecy. When they got to the line Bound to the Seventh and Linked to his twin, Nicholas stopped.

"Pernelle, what if it wasn't the bond that protected Harry, but his sister. _**"Bound to the seventh and Linked to his twin."**_ What if it was his link with his twin that protected him and allowed the soulbond to continue? It is a long shot, but it makes sense. The prophecy mentioned Hermione as being linked to Harry. It was her love for her brother I think that saved him and his bond mate. That curse would have hit them both and they would be dead. The prophecy has started. Their training must be intensified. We have no choice. Fate has bound the Chosen One to the Seventh Child and his link with his twin is proving to be an asset. While it won't be the same link as the soulbond will provide with Ginevra, I think that he will have two women in his head. Telepathic communication between twins is different due to a different type of bond. The telepathic communication between Harry and Ginevra will be immensely different due to the soulbond. While he doesn't have to work to keep things private between himself and Hermione. He will have to work to keep things private from Ginny. It will be interesting to watch as the bond develops. I am sure it will be much different from our bond and how it developed. We will have to keep a watch on them. On all of them…..." Nicholas said, Pernelle just smiled. Together they went to bed, allowing the night to proceed. As they made their way to their room, they looked into the sitting room checking on Harry and Ginny who were sleeping on the couch. Making sure that they had contact by holding hands. Smiling, they went to their room and shut the door…..


	4. Training and Mindscapes

Chapter Four: Training and Mindscapes

A/N: I apologize for the late update, it has been a very trying few weeks my summer started out great and is not progressing all that great, here is chapter four enjoy.

The following morning after Pernelle and Nicholas attempted to delve deeper into the prophecy's meaning, they spoke with the Weasley's and the Potters.

"We feel that the soulbond between Harry and Ginny is in correlation to the prophecy. Bound to the Seventh and all that. She is the seventh child. Linked to his twin refers to the twin bond. But we can tell you one thing. The bond between Ginny and Harry will be exponentially stronger than the twin bond between Harry and Hermione. Due to this, your training will continue but will be intensified. That means that you will learn occlumency which is the defense of the mind against external magical penetration, as well as legilimency which can be a great help in situations that require you to break into ones mind. This is not mind reading so much as it will allow you to predict what your opponent will do in certain situations if you are in a duel. Legilimency is illegal to use against minors and if used in such a way is an imprisonable offense. You will also step up the amount of spells you will be studying both in charms and in defense. Lily and I will continue to teach those areas while James and my Nicholas will do the legilimency and occlumency. I cannot stress to every one of you how important it is that you learn those two skills for they can and will come in handy during the upcoming war. That is all I have to say on the subject. OH! Before I forget, there is one other thing, Sirius will be teaching you the transfiguration, you will be well rounded when you go to school. There will be none of this lazy layabout business while we are training you. I will not have it. I expect each of you to do your utmost best." Pernelle explained.

All of the Children nodded. They each knew that Voldemort was after Harry and they had to be ready. Though it left them wondering if they were going to have a normal childhood at all. All this training was going to take it away from them.

Over the next few weeks, Pernelle was true to her word. Each day the children had lessons. It had been decided that the Defense and Charms would be directly after the occlumency which they had to learn prior to being able to learn legilimency, Tranfiguration would be on Wednesday and Friday as the rest of the time was devoted to the mind arts, Defense, Charms and potions which was also taught by Harry and Hermione's Mum.

Nicholas and Penrnelle watched the children closely, especially the bonded pair Harry and Ginny. What they saw impressed them and frightened them . The bond mates were far beyond their friends when it came to their training. The bond allowed them to share information between them, and gave them both perfect idetic memories. The soaked up the information for Occlumency and Legilimency like a sponge and so far were the only two of the friends that could successfully perform every spell they were taught.

A month after the training intensified, Pernelle and Nicholas decided to test the Occlumency shields of Harry and Ginny. Pulling the bond mates into a separate room one morning in the fifth week of their training, Pernelle began with Ginny, while Harry sat there and watched.

When she entered Ginny's mind, Ginny did not bother trying to push her out. What Pernelle entered astounded her. What Ginny had in place were not normal Occlumency Shields. It was a bloody mindscape. Ginny had created such a complicated maze within her mind, that Pernelle immediately got lost. She saw none of Ginny's thoughts and none of her memories. The second she ventured into the young girls mind, she was trapped within a fifty mile maze, with hedgerows at least and hundred and fifty feet high. She could not escape and was completely at Ginny's mercy.

Smiling, Ginny released Pernelle from her mazed prison, and just sat there as Pernelle, came back to her own mind and looked at Ginny stunned.

"Nicholas it is your turn to do Harry's shields, trust me when I say that Ginny's are perfect and that anyone who tries to breach the defenses of her mind will be in for a huge surprise." Pernelle said smiling.

Nicholas nodded and turned to Harry. When he tried to enter Harry's mind, he too was met with a mindscape instead of normal occlumency shields. The only difference was that Harry's mindscape was not organized per say. Harry's mind was complete and utter chaos. There were swirling patterns of color and bright lights, there was a jail cell from the old western muggle movies that his father loved. There was the Red Queen's maze from Ginny's favorite movie Alice in Wonderland. And to top it all off there was a huge pod of orcas swimming as the most private part of Harry's mind contained a huge mindscape of the bloody Atlantic ocean. Nicholas gasped as he was released from the order brought about by choas.

"These two have mastered occlumency in a way that I have not seen in over a hundred years." Nicholas said. 

Pernelle nodded. "I think it is time to teach these two the Patronus charm, they already mastered almost every other spell that we could have to teach them and are well on their way to becoming animagi. There will be little that the school can teach them." She said.

Nicholas nodded thoughtfully stroking his chin as he did so. "Albus was much the same way, but there is still much that these two can learn. While there has not been an apprentice taken by anyone since I took on Albus I suggest that you take Ginny and I take Harry. There is precious little they can learn from their parents and teachers anymore." he said.

Pernelle once again nodded agreeing. "They will still have to go to Hogwarts though. I was thinking about talking to Albus and taking the Defense Position myself. While you could take the potions position. I do not agree with Severus Snape being the potions master, not with his history of favoring his own house. I am not entirely sure why Albus hired him to begin with. Voldemort is still out there and there is not any reason to believe that Severus has turned from the errors of his ways, he still dabbles in the Dark Arts." She said.

Silently agreeing the Flamels, went and told Harry and Ginny's Parents what they had talked about. James and Lily agreed. Molly was a bit apprehensive though Arthur fully agreed with it. It took some talking from her husband, but finally Molly agreed. As the Flamels left the sitting room of Potter Manor, James and Lily smiled.

The next few years were going to be very interesting for the bonded couple…...


	5. Apprentices and Patroni

Chapter Five: Apprentices and Patroni

After the discussion with the families of the two future apprentices, Nicholas and Pernelle sat down with Harry and Ginny.

"We have decided to take you two as our apprentices. We have the blessings of both of your families. Now this is a momentous occasion. There has not been an apprentice taken since Nicholas took Albus Dumbledore as his apprentice almost one hundred and fifteen years ago. Now this does not mean that you won't still be training with your friends and it also does not mean that you won't be going to Hogwarts in a few years. You will merely be taught by us along the way as well." Pernelle told the Bonded couple. Harry and Ginny both nodded their understanding.

Nicholas took over. "Now, this spell that we will be teaching you today, will be taught to the others by Harry's father, who has a mastery in defense much like my wife. Today you are going to being learning the Patronus charm. I trust that Hermione has told you what exactly that spell does?" he asked. The two nodded.

"Good." Pernelle said. "Now, take out your wands. You will be learning the spell by the use of boggarts who will hopefully be taking the shape of dementors. If they do not then you will have to learn the spell using the more difficult and probably most impossible way to learn it. You will have to imagine dementors. Though I will say, that it does not take being in the presence of a dementor to produce a patronus. Now the incantation is Expecto Patronum. It takes a powerful memory, a happy one. I don't have any doubts that you will be able to create a full corporeal patronus the first time. Most of history's bonded couples have produced the patronus the first time, due to the ability to not only channel each others magic, but most bonded couples have the unique ability to become what is known as tandems. This will be explained later on in your apprenticeship. For now concentrate on producing a patronus, using that powerful memory.

Harry and Ginny took the wands that they had been using, and began to prepare themselves to cast the patronus.

' _Harry, what memory are you going to use?'_ Ginny asked mentally. Using that ability they had first discovered accidentally for the first time on purpose.

' _this one,'_ he told her mentally sending an image of the day they bonded.

Ginny nodded and smiled. They raised their wands to the middle of the room and as one shouted the incantation.

"Expect Patronum!"

What happened next shocked both Nicholas and Pernelle. Not only did the pair produce corporeal patronuses. They each produced two corporeal patronuses. This had not happened in living memory, at least there was no record of it having been done. As the ancient bonded couple watched, Harry and Ginny's Patronuses, soared and cantered around the room.

The Bonded couple lowered their wands and stared, watching a stag and a doe respectively fly out of each others wands. But the patronuses weren't alone. Along with the stag soared a hippogriff while along with the doe soaring out of Ginny's wand, was a brilliant silver-white phoenix. Suddenly gasps split the silence of the room. Turning around, the four individuals saw an elderly man standing at the front of both of their families….

"Patroni…." Albus Dumbledore deadpanned. "Impossible…." With that last word, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, fainted…


	6. Hogwarts

Chapter Six: Hogwarts

A/N: There will be a time jump in this chapter, once Dumbledore is done talking with Harry and Ginny. I have set up the twins and Ginny going to Hogwarts as best as I think is possible for the time being. And want to get started on this, the prophecy will take hold soon and I don't want their first year to be muddled down with Voldemort. Enjoy.

It took hitting the Headmaster with a awakening spell to get him to come to. Standing up, he looked shakily at the two ten year olds. "Two patroni is only heard of in the rarest of circumstances and is not usually seen with ones so young. I will want to keep an eye on you two." He told them. Looking at Pernelle and Nicholas, he spoke. " I trust you two will be wanting to come out of retirement?" he said his eyes twinkling merrily at having his old mentor at Hogwarts.

Nicholas answered. "Of course." With that answer, Dumbledore bid his farewells and left the house.

Five

Pernelle and Nicholas walked towards the barrier to Platform Nine and Three Quarters with Hermione, Harry and Ginny in tow. Ron was following closely behind and the rest of the family was trailing behind him. Lily and James, were walking with Sirius and his new girlfriend, Marisol Evans. Marisol was the youngest sister of Lily and Petunia and was herself a muggle. She had the red hair of Lily, but the brown eyes of Petunia. Harry and Ginny were holding hands as Hermione was pushing her trolly by herself. In a surprising feat of strength Harry was not only pushing his with one hand but he was pushing Ginny's with the same hand. Hermione suspected magic was behind it. Since their soulbond, Harry and Ginny both had become much more powerful magically.

When they went through the barrier, Harry was surprised to find that his Aunt Petunia and his Uncle Vernon were standing on the platform. Letting go of Ginny's hand he went up to his Aunt.

"Hello, Aunt Petunia, what are you doing on this platform?" Harry asked his green eyes looking up into her brown ones.

Petunia looked at the nephew she had never spoken to and had only seen once. 'Lily must have pictures of me hanging up.' She thought.

Smiling she answered her nephew. "Dudley got accepted to Hogwarts, so since I never got the chance to go with your mother and of course with a lot of talking to your Uncle; Dudley will be joining you there. Please teach him what you can about magical society and magic in general. I think the two of you may hit it off really well." Petunia said. Harry merely nodded and then proceeded to give his Aunt a hug and walked hand in hand with Ginny to the train. The two of them waited for his sister and his cousin and found an compartment together. After placing their belongings in the luggage rack, they went to say good bye to their families.

Harry hung onto his mother. "Write me every week. I am going to miss you and your sister." Lily said to her oldest son. Harry merely nodded unable to say much of anything. Hugging his father and then Sirius and his Aunt Marisol, he got on the train and sat down looking out the window.

For the most part the train ride was uneventful. Neville sat with them and Harry and Dudley spent the time talking animatedly with one another and let the girls talk. Dudley told him what it was like to be raised as a muggle and Harry in return told him what it was like to be raised in the magical world.

When the train ride was over, the family in Harry compartment, which did include Nicholas and Pernelle, got off the train and headed to where the other first years were gathering. As Harry was about to get into the boat, with Dudley, Hermione and Ginny a blinding flash of fire erupted above him and revealed a tiny phoenix. The phoenix settled on Harry's shoulder and began to sing. Bending down it pecked its beak on the back of Harry's neck and then healed the wound bonding itself to Harry. Harry meanwhile looked to his great grandparents in shock. Nicholas laughed.

"Harry that is Pymander, he used to belong to me, his mate should appear soon, she was named Firefly. She was bonded to Pernelle and if I am not mistaken will bond with Ginny just like Pymander did with you." He explained.

Harry shrugged and looked forward, hoping to catch a glimpse of the castle. As they passed through the wards however, he got more than a glimpse. A voice that wasn't Ginny's or Pymander's filled his head.

" _ **Welcome back my heir, I have just transferred all the wards to you. As the Heir to the founders four you are once again in possession of what Voldemort tried to take. I will speak to you and tell you what Is wrong within my walls. And do not be frightened, but to answer your unspoken question, I am the castle of Hogwarts. In a few days you will meet me in person for it has been a millennia since I was awoken properly by a true heir to the founders four. Be wary Harry for there are those who wish you harm, even in the castle as we speak. Now be silent and let nobody save for your bondmate what has happened all will be revealed In due time. Be prepared to fulfill the destiny that has awaited you since the prophecy was spoken by Morgana herself." The voice said.**_

Harry just sat there stunned, he climed out of the boat automatically and did not say a word through the entire sorting. His name had to be called three times before he responded. Finally exasperated Professor McGonagall yelled:

"HARRY POTTER PLACE THE HAT ON AND BE SORTED IF YOU PLEASE!"…..

A/N: Sorry for the cliffhanger but I don't want you guys to know where he gets sorted until next chapter, surprise is key in this story and I wish for it to continue that way.


	7. Sorting of the Heirs

Chapter Seven: The sorting of the Heirs

Stunned and embarrassed at not having heard Professor McGonagall say his name three times, Harry broke out of his reverie and placed the sorting hat on his head. The sorting hat didn't even get to begin, when a bright light shone throughout the great hall.

After the light stopped shining throughout the hall, a young woman of about twenty five years of age, stood before Harry and Ginny both. Smiling at them she began to speak. "Fear not my Heirs, for I am Hogwarts manifested as a human. No one else but the two of you and you family can see me. I am going to give you instructions, which you must follow to the letter." The two children nodded shocked that this was happening and realizing at the same time it was because of the bond. Hogwarts laughed.

"You can see me because you are my heirs, Harry by blood and Ginny by Marriage. Now, Harry tell the sorting hat, who can see me as well by the way because we are sorted by magic; that you wish to be placed in all four houses and this is your right as my heir and my founders blood. This will place you within quarters of your own. This is only an option, for you can choose to be placed in whichever house you please. But I will begin by saying this, only if you are placed in all four houses and represent Hogwarts as an entity can you begin to effect change within my walls.

Secondly, Dumbledore is trying to help you listen to him. But do not trust quirrel or snape they are both death eaters and followers of Voldemort. After you mother rejected him and their childhood friendship and married your father his sworn enemy, he began hanging with death eater wannabes and soon found himself the one trusted confidant of Tom Riddle. Quirrel met riddle on a holiday recently. Yes, harry I am afraid he isn't gone. But then the prophecy already told you that. Dumbledore doesn't know this but his former defense against the dark arts professor, is being possessed by Voldemort because riddle believes that your great grandparents have brought the sorcerer's stone to Hogwarts. They have not. But nevertheless you may end up facing him. Now back to the sorting. Do as your told." She said smiling, as she walked backwards and disappeared within the bright light once more. " **remember Harry, only by representing me can the two of you hope to turn things around here at Hogwarts School. I am trusting the two of you to see this through. Have faith and believe…."** She said through their bond, so that Ginny could hear it too.

Harry turned to the sorting hat, and spoke loudly and clearly. "Godric, I wish to be placed in all four houses. I will represent Hogwarts as will my bonded. So I say so it shall be done. So mote it be…."

The entire hall was shocked as harry did this. His family, as well as the marauders and Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore were all smiling. Almost as though they had expected something like this… Godric turned to look at Harry. " Very well, my Heir… you shall represent….HOWARTS!"

A table and a new banner fell into place in the center of the great hall. Where the were once four tables, there were now five.

As the sorting progressed. Harry's brother in law's and his cousin as well as Ginny were all placed within the house that represented Hogwarts.

Quirrel and Snape scowled and looked at one another. They knew that this was going to be the undoing of all their carefully constructed plans. They could only hope that Voldemort didn't punish them too harshly when he returned. Or they may as well wish for death…..


	8. Snape's Mistake

Chapter Eight: Snape's Mistake

The morning after their surprising sorting and the resorting of her siblings, Harry and Ginny awoke to attend their first day of classes at the school. Dressing, they went to the Great Hall to breakfast.

When they got there, the Hall was buzzing with students waiting to tackle the new school year. As they didn't technically have a Head of House, Professor McGonagall was acting as head for the new Hogwarts house. She brought their school schedules to the table as they sat down to eat.

"Good Morning, I need not tell you that you caused quite the stir last night at your sorting. Professor Dumbledore is even saying that the wards shifted to you the minute you arrived within the boundaries of the school. I don't know why this is, nor do I know what is going on; I do however feel the need to tell you that you have my support. I daresay you have the support of half of the staff. I will tell you be wary when you go to your classes with Professor Snape. He is a former Death Eater. And there are some of us who doubt his trustworthiness. Here are you schedules. I will see you later this morning." Smiling Professor McGonagall walked away.

Ginny turned to Harry. "That was interesting. I wonder how much more of the staff support us. We know that Pernelle and Nicholas do, as well as Professor Dumbledore. This year is going to be interesting." She said.

Harry nodded. "I agree. What is our first class?" he said.

Ginny looked and groaned. "Apparently they split the potions classes up between Nicholas and Snape. Snape has the first years." She said.

Harry smirked. "I will be right back, I have to talk to my sister." He said. Getting up he went to the other end of the Ravenclaw table.

"Hermione, quick question. Ginny and I have potions with Snape first thing today. Doesn't he owe a debt to Dad, Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Remus? Didn't they, I don't know, save his life or something?" he asked his twin.

"Yes. Why?" she asked narrowing her eyes. Even though they were twins and both heirs of Hogwarts, the sorting hat had given Hermione the choice of being in the house of Hogwarts, or going to a house that better suited her and her talents. She had chosen Ravenclaw, so she could make a name for herself separate from that of her brother. And though she loved him very much, he could at times be more mischievous. Especially since his bond with Ginny.

"No Reason. Thanks Sis," Harry said. Smiling he walked back to his table.

"I think Snape is in for a very interesting day." He said sitting back down next to his bonded.

"Harry, what are you planning?" Ginny asked her eyes narrowing like that of her sister-in-law.

"You'll see. Come on, time for potions." He said as he got up from the table.

Arriving in the dungeons, Harry and his family took their seats.

Snape came in and immediately started in on Harry and Ginny.

"I think that we will split the bonded pair up. See if they can achieve work on their own that is satisfactory to my standards. Potter over next to Malfoy. Weasley next to your brother. Go. Now." Snape said.

Harry stayed where he was and when Ginny went to move, he grabbed her arm and nodding gently sat her back down.

Snape smirked. He was going to enjoy this. "Ah. Not willing to part. Interesting. Fifty points from Hogwarts Potter." He said.

At this Harry spoke up. "I don't think so Professor. As the heir I have the unbreakable power of either suspending you or firing you. If you don't want either of those to happen you will not treat myself or my wife, whom by the way you will address properly, with any disdain. We are not our parents. And if I remember correctly, you owe your life to the marauders. The points you have tried to take were instead taken from your own house, for your insolence. Do not allow it to happen again." Harry said with a good bit of authority.

"Why you little…." Snape tried to use legilimency on Harry. Instead of a malleable mind to bend to his will, he found himself in what could only be called organized chaos. He was suddenly trying to swim in the middle of the ocean. He pulled himself out of Harry's mind gasping. Regaining his bearings, he tried to then use legilimency on Ginny. He was trapped within her maze. He spent the better part of twenty minutes trying to free himself from whatever it was he was in. When he finally was free of Ginny's mindscape, he staggered back. Looking at the clock, he found that in trying to force himself into the minds of Harry and Ginny, he lost an entire hour of teaching. The bell had rung and the students were getting up to leave. Harry and Ginny were turning to leave as well.

When he got to the door, Harry turned back and looked at Snape. "For trying to enter the minds of students and inexplicably mind raping students, you Professor Severus Snape are fired. I will inform the Headmaster of this and the reasons why but for now…Hogwarts please confine Snape to his quarters until officials from the Ministry can arrive and take him into custody for illegal use of legilimency on students." Harry declared. As he finished speaking he didn't notice that Quirrel who had come to talk to Snape, was standing by the door. When he heard what Harry had said, he paled.

Voldemort wasn't going to like this. He had just lost a spy in Hogwarts.

Harry left the classroom with Ginny. He sent a message with Pymander to Dumbledore informing him of Snapes sacking. Together with his bonded, he went to the rest of his classes, which he and Ginny found to be very enjoyable.

Authors Note: Sorry for the long delay between chapters, I have been working a hundred plus hours over the last few weeks. I hope you enjoy this new chapter.


	9. Dumbledore's Reaction

A/N: I am not a huge fan of authors notes, however, I want to apologise for the long absence I have been extremely busy with work. Without further ado, enjoy the next chapter. This chapter will be a flashback more or less just so you know.

Chapter Nine: Dumbledore's reaction

Albus was sitting at his desk, when Pymander flamed into the office with a letter in his beak. Greeting the bird, he took the letter, broke the seal of the Potter Crest, and began to read:

Professor,

I would like to inform you of the sacking of Professor Severus Snape. This morning he attempted to usurp my authority after I told him the following: "I don't think so Professor. As the heir I have the unbreakable power of either suspending you or firing you. If you don't want either of those to happen you will not treat myself or my wife, whom by the way you will address properly, with any disdain. We are not our parents. And if I remember correctly, you owe your life to the marauders. The points you have tried to take were instead taken from your own house, for your insolence. Do not allow it to happen again."

After I told him this, he attempted to enter the minds of both me and Ginny. When he finally found his way out of Ginny's mind, I immediately fired him. I have sent for the aurors which have told me they will be here to get him at dinner. To this extent, he is currently locked in his quarters, until they come to fetch him. I am sure we at that point have to endure a very public denial. As such, I recommend that we place charms up so that we don't have to listen to it, and therefore spoil our dinners. I am sorry that you have lost one potions master. On the one hand, Nicolas can resume the potions classes for all the years.

I look forward to seeing you at dinner. 

Yours,

Harry J. Potter

Heir apparent to the Most Noble and Most Ancient House of Potter

At this point, Dumbledore just shook his head and murmured to himself. "Really Severus. I knew that one day that vendetta against James Potter would end up being your downfall."

Steeling himself for a eventful evening, he sat in his office and drafted a return letter to young Harry….

Sorry for the cliffhanger. Next chapter, Snape's denial and Voldemort's wrath. Plus the bonded couple and the family find out about the sorcerer's stone and also in your reviews, please tell me whether I should stick to canon and have Voldemort go after the stone or should it be more AU?


	10. The Servants Death

A/N: Sorry for the long delay in updating. Been busy with three jobs and getting ready for vacation to Maryland. Without further ado, the next chapter.

Chapter Nine: The Servants Death

Albus went down to dinner that night, with a fair amount of trepidation. He was, as was Harry; very positive that Severus was going to deny what had happened at potions that afternoon between himself and the Potters. Entering the Great Hall, he observed that Harry had brought quite the little gathering with him. His mother, father and of course his sister, Nicholas and Pernelle, his dogfather Sirius, His Uncle Remus, his cousin Dudley and his wife along with Ginevra's entire family. They all seemed to be conversing rather normally.

Albus soon reached the Professors table and staved off quite a few inquiries as to why Severus was not there and why Harry was with such a large and frankly rather unusual group. No sooner than he had sat down, did the evenings entertainment being. The Doors of the Great Hall burst open and through them came a very livid looking Severus Snape. He strode directly to the table that Harry and his family and friends were sitting at. 

"Potter, why am I not allowed into my office? What Jinx did you use?" he shouted pointing at the raven haired boy. At this Pernelle and Lily both got up out of their seats and faced the former Potions Master.

"I would watch how you talk to the Heir of Hogwarts Snivellus," Lily snarled, pointing her wand into the greasy gits face. "You attempted to enter the minds of my son and his wife and found out that not only do they know occlumency but that they both have veritable mindscapes. Which I don't need to tell you is a very advanced form of the mind arts known only to precious few." She finished venomously.

After this statement, the doors to the Great Hall once again opened with a resounding gong. Ameila Bones and three Aurors came into the Great Hall and seeing the altercation that was waiting to happen, stood there until the got the nod from Harry to throw Severus in magical restraints. Harry looked to his wife, who nodded and then looked at Amelia and nodded.

Amelia stepped forward. "Severus Snape, you are under arrest for the use of illegal legilimency on the heir and heiress apparent of a Most Noble and Most Ancient House." She said.

Severus attempted to stutter his way out of trouble and more than once looked at the Headmaster. Albus just shook his head and looked at the surface of his table. He began walking out of the Great Hall, when suddenly he whirled around his wand raised. Somehow, no doubt having been taught a trick by his Master years before, Snape had managed to get out of the Repression cuffs that should have bound his magic. His wand raised he pointed it at Harry and Ginevra. "Avada…." He began. That was the only word that he was able to utter as his oath not to do harm to the Dark Lords enemy took effect. He slumped to the ground, and did not move any further.

Amelia bent down and felt for a pulse. Not feeling one she turned to Harry and Albus. "He is dead. His Dark Mark is black. He must have taken some kind of oath to the effect of leaving Harry for his Master to deal with. When he began the killing curse. His Dark Mark killed him, using his own magic to do it. Rather clever spell work if you ask me." She said. She directed her Aurors to take his body to the ministry, and then bidding everyone good bye including her niece Susan, the Director of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement took her leave of Hogwarts…

Harry and his family and friends breathed a sigh of relief. Finally that was over. Now maybe the could have a normal first year at Hogwarts…..

They did not know how wrong they were. For what they did not know, was that because of the prophecy made many years previous, there would never be a normal year for them. Not until the prophecy came to pass and the Dark One was dead…..

A/N: Sorry I know I promised they would find out about the Philosopher's Stone, but this chapter kind of took over and wrote itself. Please Review and let me know what you think!


	11. The Corridor

Chapter 11: The Corridor

For the first two months after Snape's death, Harry, Ginny and their family and friends continued to go to school as well as continue with their training at the hands of Nicolas and Pernelle. They had all but forgotten about the Philosopher's Stone and Voldemort trying to gain it.

Harry and Ginny were both going by the 3rd floor corridor on their way downstairs from their doromitory, when Ginny stopped and paused turning towards the door. "Harry, does that door look like it has been opened?" she asked him.

Harry turned and looked. Frowning, he walked to the door that was forbidden to all and gave it a hard shove. The door creaked open slowly, as though inviting the bonded pair inside. Harry looked at Ginny in disbelief. Nobody had tried to get to the Stone for months and yet here the door to the third floor was open. For the entire school to see.

"Harry, what if another student walked by and noticed the door? What if they tried to go in?" Ginny asked. Harry froze in horror. "They wouldn't be that bloody stupid. Would they? He asked her in return quietly. Ginny just stared at her husband and shook her shoulders. "I don't think we can chance it not happening." She said.

Ginny looked to the upper floors of Hogwarts as though she was looking at the sky. "Firefly!" she called. A brilliant flash of fire appeared and out of it came Ginevra's phoenix Firefly. She hoovered, softly singing and trilling awaiting a command from her bonded familiar.

"Go warn the Flamels and Dumbledore as well as our parents that we are going after the stone. The door has been opened and it is possible that a student may have strayed after whoever went before us." She commanded.

Firefly sung shrilly and flashed away. Ginny looked to Harry, and held out her hand. "Shall we?" she asked. Harry took her hand and together the bonded pair, stepped through the door of the third floor corridor and out of sight….

A/N: I am sorry for the long delay in updating. And I apologize for the cliffhanger and short chapter, next chapter will contain them going after the stone. But this is complicated and will take time to plan. Please review! Thanks!


	12. The Stone

Chapter 12: The Stone

Upon reaching the room that held the the trapdoor; Harry raised the flute that Hagrid had given him at Christmas. He was getting ready to play Fluffy to sleep, when Ginny raised her hand to stop him. "Harry, Fluffy is Hagrids. You have played with him many times. Just ask him if we can pass. I am sure he can understand you. Most animals can." Ginny said smiling.

"What is funny?" Harry asked his wife as he watched her giggling. Ginny just pointed. Harry looked towards Fluffy. The great three headed dog, was no longer standing on the trap door. He had heard Ginny, and had indeed moved so that the two bonded students could pass.

Ginny inclined her head towards Fluffy. "Thank you." She said simply.

Harry just shook his head. "Come on." Taking his wife's hand, the two opened the trapdoor and went down, unsure of what awaited them.

Meanwhile, while the two went down the trapdoor, Firefly went directly to Dumbledore, the Potters, the Weasleys, and the Flamels. Pernelle quickly went up to the phoenix. "Firefly, what has happened. Why aren't you at Hogwarts with Ginny?" she asked.

Firefly trilled, and flew closely to Perenelle. She looked directly into Pernelle's eyes and stared at her.

It was several minutes before Firefly moved and before Pernelle blinked. When she turned to the other adults, she was ghostly white. Lily, with a fear in her voice that she didn't know that she possessed, said; "What is it. What as happened?"

Pernelle, spoke slowly so that she guaranteed everyone present had heard her. "Harry and Ginny. They've gone after the stone….." this was the only sentence anyone in the room had time to speak. With a flash, Firefly left to return to her mistress, and the adults apparated to Hogsmeade.

Harry and Ginny landed in a type of plant, quite far below the trap door. "Yuck." Harry said. He heard Ginny gasp. "Harry! Don't move! This is Devil's Snare!" " we need light and I can't reach my wand!" she said. Harry smacked himself on the head. Of course, both had their wands in their holsters and they were being held hostage by the dangerous plant. Suddenly, it came to Harry, "Pymander!" he called.

With a flash Pymander appeared. " _Yes young Harry_?"

"Pymander, we need light or fire to be released from devils snare and neither of us can reach our wands, could you help please?" Harry asked.

Pymander trilled his response, and flashed just enough so that his wings, lit the room with a light so blinding that had Harry and Ginny not been bonded to him and his mate they would have been blinded. The devil's snare shrieked and let them go. The two of them continued to drop until they reached a stone floor.

Getting to his feet. Harry called out his thanks to Pymander. Taking Ginny's hand, the two of them continued towards the stone. Reaching a large wooden door, they stopped. Reaching out, Ginny tried the door knob. "Locked." She pointed her wand at the knob. "Alohomora." She said. Trying the knob again, she was dismayed to discover that it was still locked. "Damn." She swore. "Do you think that Pymander of Firefly could flash us through to the next room?" she asked Harry.

Harry thought about this for a moment, and finally shook his head no. "They would have to have been there before. I don't think they have been, no matter how old they are I doubt even they know all of the castle's secrets." Looking around, Harry noticed what looked like keys with wings flying close to the ceiling. "We need to find a key. It may have bent wings. I would bet a week without your mums famous deserts that we find that key and we unlock the door." Taking the broom that was lying against the door, he flew up looking for a key with the wings bent. The minute that he reached the height that the keys were flying at, chaos ensued. The keys began flying around in a frenzy not wanting to be caught.

Using his keen sight, he spotted the key he was looking for. He sped towards it and lunged at it catching it in his hang. He flew down and landed next to the door. Shoving the key in the lock, he swung the door open. Entering the next room, the two noticed the large troll that had gotten in the upper parts of the school. It was already knocked unconcious. "Well, at least we don't have to go a round with the troll… Again." Ginny commented dryly.

Harry just grunted and moved forward. The next few traps were easy. As heir of hogwarts he couldn't be harmed by any enchantments within the school. But that didn't stop the chess set from trying. Ginny, having been playing chess for years, simply played the quickest game of wizards chess that Hogwarts had ever seen. Going into the next room, the two saw the mirror of Erised. Standing in front of it was professor Quirrel.

"Now why does this surprise me? You were one of my favorite teachers and yet with all of my knowledge and my legilmency ability I had not a single clue that you were in league with Snape or the Dark Dork." Harry said. Quirrel turned towards them, "Ah potter and the blood traitor." He smirked.

Harry snarled. "Do you know what happened to the last idiot that insulted Ginny in front of me?" he asked, his eyesight not leaving the Professor. "Not relevant." A voice said that wasn't Quirrel. "Let me speak to the pair of them." The same voice ordered.

Quirrel trembled with fear. "Master, you aren't strong enough. In your condition they could use their bond and kill you."

While Harry was keeping the stupid idiot and what was presumably the Dark Idiot busy, Ginny had been looking into the mirror. Suddenly she felt the stone in her pocket…..

While Harry and Ginny were busy getting the stone. Their parents and professors, were trying to get down to them via the trap door. Suddenly, Pymander flamed into the room before them blocking their way.

"Pymander, you blood bird! Move! We need to get to our children. Pymander looked at Nicolas and trilled. "He said that they are facing the one who wants the stone to come back. They need to do this on their own. The prophecy will not be fulfilled yet but this is part of what must happen if they are to succeed in the war that will eventually come." He said. Even though Pymander had a new master, he was still able to communicate telepathically with Nicolas, as was Firefly able to do the same with Pernelle.

Lily and Molly were livid. "So what are we supposed to do, just wait?" they shouted.

Nicolas could only nod.

Harry and Ginny, held hands so that when Quirrel tried to get the stone from them, one touch from either of them and Quirrel simply turned to dust. Being possessed by Voldemort, he couldn't handle the love that the two shared between them….

It was several hours later when the two woke in the Hospital wing. "What happened?" Harry groaned.

It was his mother that answered. "It seems that when Quirrel tried to get the stone, the love you two shared killed him. Do not feel bad about this. He was going to die when Voldemort left him anyway. No one could survive being possessed for that long by something or someone that Dark. Long story short, you both saved the stone. It is at Potter Manor, where no one can get it." She said. Harry and Ginny both smiled at that.

" _Well, my dear husband. It has been an interesting year. Think next year will be quiet?"_ Ginny asked him.

" _Not a chance,_ " Harry answered smiling.

Molly looked at Lily. "Do you think that we will ever get used to those two talking telepathically?" she asked?

Lily laughed. "Nope."

There was a blur, as Hermione ran towards her twin. Harry yelled as his twin jumped onto his bed and crushed him in a bear hug. "Don't smother me, Hermione! I'm injured!" he protested. "Shut it you. Don't you ever do something that dangerous again!" she answered shrilly. Then she leaned into whisper into her brothers ear. "At least not without me." "you know the prophecy, its supposed to be the two of you and the twin with which you are linked. You do anything like that without me again, and you and my pretty little sister-in-law are going to meet the business end of my wand. Got it?" she said her eyes narrowing dangerously.

Harry gulped and nodded. "Yeah. Got it."

Satisfied that her idiot brother wouldn't do something that stupid without her again, she got up and went to talk happily with the adults. Harry laid back down, and just looked at Ginny. She laughed. Harry, was scared of his twin. That could be useful…..

Authors note: sorry for the delay, we just moved and I am in the middle of classes for school. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I will post another one again sooner this time. You have my word.


End file.
